My Sister The Vampire
by rosalie-clearwater
Summary: Rosalie finds out she has a sister,Kalie, and she's also a vampire! Whats better tahn two vampire sisters!


**"_Great time to go to school, being the new girl," Kalie muttered under her breath sarcastically. She silently entered the ivy-covered building and sighed. A Goth girl went up to Kalie and said," My name's Rosalie, and I believe you're the new girl, Kalie Perez, right?" Kalie blushed and looked down at her outfit, bleached blue jean mini-skirt and white spaghetti strap tee, but replayed a whispered," Yes." "The office is around the corner but here I have your schedule and a map of the school, because as you can probably tell I have been assigned to show you around the school," Rosalie said as she handed Kalie the stuff. "Well I hope your first day goes well and that you will quickly get to live it here." Kalie looked at Rosalie's face and tried to hide her shock while thinking," she looks just like me once you get past the gothic make-up and outfit."__ As Kalie went to ELA, her first class Rosalie began thinking," Why does she look a lot like me? Could it be possible we are twins- identical perhaps?" Little did they both know that they indeed were sisters-Rosalie being a vampire and Kalie being a normal human, but will they figure it out? Neither knew. Then during lunch, the sisters walked right past each other still thinking then Rosalie stooped suddenly. "Kalie," Rosalie yelled loudly. Kalie turned around quickly and walked towards Rosalie saying," We need to talk." in a serious tone. Rosalie immediately agreed, only because she had been thinking the same thing. They went into the library together and Rosalie said," You talk first." "Why do you look like me and I like you?" Rosalie had not been listening; instead, she was looking at Kalie's hand where an emerald ring was sparkling where it caught the sunlight. While doing this she had her hand on her neck in which under was an emerald the same as Kalie's, same size and shape, hanging on a silver chain. "Where did you get that emerald?" Rosalie asked a little shocked. "It was given to me on my tenth birthday; my parents had said my real birth parents had given it to me. Why?" Rosalie pulled out her necklace __and showed it to Kalie. "It's the exact same stone. Don't you think is kind of weird to look almost identical, have the same gem, and then both being adopted? Like at all?" Slowly you cold see realization cross over Kalie's face as she thought about this in her head. "That's what I was saying while you weren't listening." Then both sisters stepped closer to each other and hugged each other and in illusion they both said," My long lost sister." _**

**_Soon after they had finished crying, hugging, and tell them about the past 13 years of their lives they left the restroom, but at different times. Rosalie first then five minutes later Kalie left. Rosalie immediately went to find her best friend, Alice to tell her about her long-lost twin sister, and then she stopped. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Kalie's number, which they had exchanged while in the restroom. "Hello?" said an excited voice. "It's me. Just don't tell anyone that we're, you know, sisters because they'll totally freak. Okay?" "I was just about to call you to tell you the same thing," replied Kalie. "Well you know what they say, _**_Great Minds Think Alike**," exclaimed Rosalie. They hung up and then Rosalie thought she heard somebody say her name. "Oh come on Rose, don't ignore me please I wanna ask you something." She had heard somebody call her name. She was even more excited when she figured out who it was. And it was no one else but Hector! She practically ran towards him and then when she got there she almost bumped into him! "Hi!" she said. "I called you over because I wanted to ask you something." Rose smiled in spite of herself and blushed slightly. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the All Hollows Ball with me. If you want to, if you don't its ok**." **Just then, Rosalie saw something coming from the corner of her eye. **What is Jonathan doing, is he coming towards me? **"Hi Rose!" he said. "Go away John." "Why are you sending me away?" "Because I don't want to talk with you." "Fine," Jonathan said but he now had a frown on his face. Rose had to smile at that and then she turned her attention back to Hector. "Sure, I'll go to the dance with you." "Great! See you in Math," and with that he turned and walked down the hall. Rosalie immediate grabbed her cell to call her sister but when she was about to dial the number it had already began ringing. When she looked at the **caller I.D.,** it said Kalie. "I was just about to call you!" "Well hi to you too," Kalie said in a pissed off tone. "Hi," Rose said in a rushed voice. "Ok what's so important you can't even talk to your own sister? Oh, that's right Hector just asked you to the All Hollows Ball, Kalie said in a devilish voice. "How did yo-?" Rose turned around and there was Kalie standing not much but 5 feet away! "And I also saw how you just sent Jonathan off. Why would you do that! He was just about to ask you to the ball!" "How do you know that?!" Rose asked in complete concern. "Oh right, I forgot to tell you I can read minds."**_


End file.
